Align My Heart, My Body, My Mind
by Music nd Love
Summary: Hermione has no one after the war. Draco is an outcast. They each return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Together, they find answers and heal open wounds. Will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1: Returning

Hermione Granger sat on the steps of her childhood home, a muggle radio in her lap. She couldn't help but decode the lyrics ringing out of the small contraption. "Seal my heart and break my pride. I've got nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide. Align my heart, my body my mind…" A lone tear ran down her cheek as she found truth in the words. The war had finally come to an end; she was supposed to be happy. Yet she felt so alone. Harry and Ginny were together, Ron was mourning with his family, and her parents had no idea who she was. She had lost too many people, seen too much death. But she couldn't let that stop her. She had to keep moving. She clutched the letter in her hands and took a deep breath. She was done crying. With that thought she stood up and walked away from the one place she had always considered home.

As Hermione walked reached the end of the block she turned to take one last look. As the last tear slid down her face she grasped her wand and disapparated.

As her feet hit the familiar ground of Diagon Alley she couldn't help but smile. She was returning to Hogwarts. It would allow her to piece herself back together. She could immerse herself in the corners of the library and cuddle up next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Everything would get better. It had to.

"Draco, you're returning." Narcissa Malfoy stated with finality.

"Mother, do you not understand what I am telling you? I can't! I'm a death eater! I cannot return and act like the war never happened!"

Narcissa placed her hand on her son's shoulder and spoke, "I'm not asking you to pretend. Just go. You might find the answers you're looking for."

Draco looked into his mother's eyes spoke, "I'm not looking for answers."

"Then perhaps you'll find the question."

Draco sighed as her once again found himself staring at his Hogwarts letter. He still did not understand why his mother was making him return. He should be staying with her, healing together. But he knew arguing would only hurt her more. He saw the pain that lay behind her eyes lately. They were both looked down upon by the world. It was best if they both just hide from it all.

He put down the paper and grabbed his trunk. Draco walked to the living room and found his mother. "Good luck Draco," she whispered as she embraced him in a quick hug.

Draco responded by only way he could, "I'll be home for the holidays." With that he stepped back and once again took his trunk, exited the Manor, and disapparated to Kings Cross Station.

Draco found it oddly peaceful being surrounded by hundreds of muggles. He smirked at the irony. None glared or spat at him. He found it sad that he had grown so accustomed to the hatred. As he passed through the barrier he quickly put his head down and hurried over to drop off his luggage. He could feel the eyes on his back and internally cursed his mother for her insistence. When his luggage was safely stored, he climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and searched for a compartment.

As he heard the voices of Potter and Weasley he threw himself into the nearest compartment.

"Ouch! Excuse me!"

Draco looked to his right and surprisingly found the one and only Hermione Granger. He quickly stood up, "Sorry Granger, didn't see you there."

Hermione was taken aback, "Did you, did you just apologize?" Why would he care about her? Shouldn't he be telling _her_ to watch it?

"Isn't that polite?" Draco asked.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. She looked at the boy she had despised all her life and noticed something different. He still had the platinum blonde hair, though it wasn't in its normally perfect style. He was dressed nicely as always. Something was different. "Yes but, you're not normally polite to me anyways," Hermione prompted.

"Well then I'm sorry for that too… I really am," Draco shuffled his feet as he noticed the awkward silence. "Well I'll just be off then."

Hermione watched him turn and leave the compartment puzzled. What was that?


	2. Chapter 2: An Encounter

**Author's Note: Thank's so much for reading! I forgot to mention that the song in the last chapter was Dust Bowl Dance by Mumford and Sons. I got the idea for the story from the song and I think it'll keep coming up throughout the story. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

"Good evening and welcome back to Hogwarts. I would like to welcome our new first years and congratulate our returning students. It's a brave thing you all are doing, returning. We've lost many but they'll always remain in our hearts." With those final words Professor McGonagall turned and walked back to the head table. The house tables were very quiet; none of the usual chatter was present. Draco felt uncomfortable being within the walls of Hogwarts again. The last time he had been here he was on the wrong side. Voldemort had been alive. He couldn't help but shudder at the memories.

"Draco, are you all right?" Blaise whispered while cutting into a piece of chicken.

Draco turned to look at his long time friend, "I'm fine, it's just strange… being here."

Blaise looked into his eyes and Draco could tell that Blaise knew it was more than just that. "We all understand that you're hurting mate. We all are. We went through it with you."

Draco turned back to his food and responded, "No. You didn't."

Draco could see Blaise shake his head out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't the one who was assigned to kill Dumbledore. He didn't have to watch his own father laugh while he murdered countless muggles. He didn't have the mark of evidence on his forearm. He didn't understand.

Draco took one last bite and looked across the tables. People were finally talking and smiling again. They were so happy. As he scanned the familiar faces his eyes locked with Granger's. Why was she looking at him? Why wasn't she talking and laughing with Potter and Weasley? She had won the war. She was praised by the whole wizarding world. She shouldn't have a care in the world. But then, why did she look so lost? The spark was missing from her eyes, the normal sneer couldn't be found on her face.

Draco nodded and she answered back with another. Draco swung his leg over the bench and said his goodbyes to Blaise and his fellow Slytherins. He made his way the towards the doors and pushed them open. The hallways were empty. Not even the ghosts could be found.

Hermione picked at the rice on her plate. Harry was whispering with Ginny while Ron stuffed his face. She was squished between the two boys as always but it wasn't as comforting as normal. She just felt out of place.

She glanced upward and caught sight of blonde hair. Why had Malfoy treated her like that on the train? He hadn't even looked at her with the usual disgust. But, when was the last time he had done that? Fifth year? How had she not noticed before? Sure he had never apologized or anything like that before but still. He looked up and caught her gaze. Surely he would shout, make some snide comment, or smirk. _Something._ But he didn't. His grey eyes just continued to bore into hers. She answered his nod and watched as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"Is something wrong? You've hardly touched your food," concern was clearly written across Harry's face.

"I'm fine Harry, just not that hungry." Harry nodded and Hermione collected her bag and made her way to the common room. Surely a warm fire would already be blazing. It would be nice to just relax and feel the warmth dance across her skin. So, with that thought in mind Hermione hurried down the corridor and sharply turned the corner toward the stairs. There, she found none other but Draco Malfoy staring at a piece of parchment at the bottom of the steps.

Draco didn't know how long he'd been sitting there. While wandering around, a letter had come soaring to him in the shape of a paper airplane. He'd looked everywhere for the messenger, even called out. No one had responded. He'd opened the letter to find cruel words.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_ I have no idea what you think you're doing back at Hogwarts. You're a murderer. How dare you come back when you wear that bastard's mark on your arm. Your family is scum and I'm glad your father is rotting in Azkaban. Why don't you go do us all a favor and join him? _

As his eyes came to the end of the sentence he could feel his jaw clench. He knew his father got what he deserved. He knew he shouldn't have returned. If only his mother had listened. No one wanted to see his face. He was a coward, a death eater. He was despicable.

"Malfoy?" Draco's head snapped up at the sound of another's voice while he stuffed the note into his pocket.

"What do you want Granger? Come to tell me I shouldn't have returned?" he sneered.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Just, you're blocking the staircase…" Hermione stuttered out. She was sure he would insult her now.

Draco just stood and kept his head down.

Hermione began walking up the stairs. What had he meant by he shouldn't have returned? Surely he wasn't regretting his decision to finish his schooling? She couldn't let him leave, even if it was Malfoy. After all he hadn't even insulted her when she had found him.

"Malfoy…" Hermione turned back to look at him and he looked up at her. "I think it's brave of you, to return." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and he gave her a curt nod. He paused before responding, "Thanks Granger."

**Please review! It'd be delightful **


End file.
